


love consists of this

by sizhu



Series: take all my loves, my love, take them all [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Viktor thinks - no, heknows- Yuuri works too much. Whether it was running himself ragged on the ice or not, Yuuri tackled work with a hyperfocus that left Viktor somewhat dizzy - and in awe.But, workaholics need breaks, too, and Viktor wanted to spend some quality time with his husband.





	love consists of this

**Author's Note:**

> "Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other." - Rainer Maria Rilke

“ _Solnyshko_ , take a break,” Viktor said. He’d been watching Yuuri for the better part of an hour. Yuuri’s hyperfocus on his current task was beginning to give Viktor a headache. “C’mon, Yuuri. I promise, the textbook will be right where you left it.”

Yuuri didn’t hear him. He penciled some notes into the notebook at his right before flipping a page in the thick, brick of a textbook in front of him. Viktor sighed, shaking his head. Yuuri would have to be forcibly removed from his chair if Viktor really wanted his attention. Unless… With another shake of his head, Viktor pushed himself away from the kitchen counter. He turned away from Yuuri and set the coffee maker to brew. Yuuri continued to work, only vaguely aware of his surroundings.

The dogs were taking advantage of the lack of people in the bedroom. Viktor would have to fight Darcy to relinquish space for himself and Yuuri. Makkachin, however, was a good girl—the best girl. She would move before Viktor even tugged on the covers. But Darcy? He was still a puppy. They were still training him. So, for now, Viktor would forgo forcibly hauling Yuuri to bed. If he did that now, Yuuri would just get back up and return to his textbooks. They were officially retired, Viktor officially coaching. Yuuri went back to school—Viktor is both proud and in awe. He himself had never been one for the world of academia (despite loving to learn new things)—he never had the time or motivation for anything other than skating, anyway.

The coffee machine spluttered and gurgled, signaling the completion of its only task in life. Viktor hummed as he poured Yuuri’s preferred amount of cream and sugar. When he finished, he held the mug near Yuuri, grinning as the aroma wafted under Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri blinked. He dropped his pencil immediately and wrapped his hands around the mug, relishing in the warmth and the promise of a second wind.

“Break time, sweetheart,” Viktor said, his grin softening into a fond smile. “Don’t make me pick you up and drag you to the couch.”

“Not the bed?” Yuuri asked, glancing at the clock and grimacing. “How long have I been working?”

“A couple hours, probably.” Viktor shrugged. “I’ve been watching you work for the better part of an hour, but you were working when I got home, so… Knowing you, you need the break. Badly. Anyway, drink your coffee and we can watch bad Netflix for a few hours. Then, if you still feel the need to work, I’ll leave you to it. But I’m hoping you’ll decide to come to bed so we can reclaim our bed from the children.”

“Darcy is… Incredibly stubborn about it, isn’t he?” Yuuri hummed. He smiled up at Viktor, sipping at his coffee. “I love my devious, scheming husband.”

“And I love my workaholic husband,” Viktor replied, kissing the taste of coffee off Yuuri’s lips. “Hemlock Grove, Once Upon A Time, or Penny Dreadful?”

“Mmn… Surprise me.” Yuuri kept smiling, cleaning up his graduate coursework from the dining table. His smile only grew when Viktor stole yet another kiss from him. “Go, shoo. Let me change clothes and I’ll join you on the couch. I expect my coffee to still be warm when I get back.”

“Of course, Yuuri.” Viktor laughed. “Your wish is my command, darling. But don’t keep me waiting too long or I might start the show without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Yuuri huffed. He got up from the table and disappeared into their bedroom. Viktor watched him go with a fond, adoring smile. It turned into a sudden, sharp laugh when he heard Darcy bark and Yuuri gently scolding him. Shaking his head, he left the kitchen to set up their Netflix account and pick the show. A couple minutes later, Yuuri exited the bedroom. Viktor had finished setting up and settled comfortably on the couch. Yuuri plopped down next to him, as close as possible. Then he wiggled even closer, insistent. Viktor laughed even as he adjusted and pulled Yuuri into his lap, letting his husband get comfortable. They fell into a comfortable quiet as the first episode of Viktor’s chosen show started. Yuuri curled into Viktor, resting his head against Viktor’s chest. Viktor wordlessly offered him the rest of Yuuri’s coffee, still warm as promised.

“Mmn. Love you,” Yuuri said, a little breathy as he nursed his coffee in contentment.

“I love you, too.” Viktor smiled. “By the way, sweetheart…”

“Hmm…?”

“It’s decaf.”

“Oh my God.” Yuuri laughed, a reaction entirely inappropriate for the episode of Penny Dreadful playing on the TV. “I love you, you manipulative bastard.”

“Rude, Yuuri.” Viktor pouted.

“You tricked me with decaf.” Yuuri returned the pout. “That’s sacrilege.”

“I committed my crime for the greater good.” Viktor puffed his cheeks, defensive. “At the rate you were going, you’d get no sleep at all, I’d go to bed alone, and wake up to find you half-passed out on the kitchen table. My heart was in the right place, even if my method was questionable.”

Yuuri laughed again, louder, freer this time. He stretched upward and kissed his beloved husband in unadulterated fondness. He curled his non-mug-holding fingers into Viktor’s shirt.

“Thank you,” he said, breathing the words against Viktor’s lips. “For taking such good care of me.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t?”

“Mmn. Don’t know, but I adore the husband I have.”

“I adore you, too, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Viktor peppered kisses across Yuuri’s face. “Now, my love, you’re missing the show.”

Yuuri whined, but settled comfortably back in Viktor’s lap. He sighed with the feeling of domestic bliss. Viktor’s arms tightened around Yuuri’s midsection. He leaned forward and kissed Yuuri’s shoulder. They stayed like that until they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Viktor woke in the middle of the night, stiff and sore from their position on the couch. The TV screen had dimmed in the night, Netflix still on but stopped. It was asking them if they were still watching. Viktor smiled. He gently nudged Yuuri, who grumbled in response.

“Yuuri, sweetheart,” Viktor cooed in Yuuri’s ear and pressed a kiss there. He turned off the TV, bathing them in darkness. “We need to get up, or we’ll be sore in the morning, and not in the pleasant way.”

“Not moving,” Yuuri grunted in barely comprehensible Japanese, not awake enough to English properly.

“If you insist.” Viktor hummed. He extracted himself from Yuuri’s python hold and scooped his sleep-grumpy husband up into his arms. Yuuri hissed at the sudden cold parts on his body, the warmth from Viktor’s body disappearing. Viktor shushed him, carrying him princess-style into their bedroom. Darcy barked at them the moment Viktor opened the door. Makkachin just panted at them, her tail thumping on the mattress. Viktor rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile. He tucked Yuuri into bed, under the blankets. Then, while Makkachin made room for them, he plucked Darcy up off his pillow and set him on the floor. He crawled into bed, pulling Yuuri against his chest and nuzzling into his hair.

“Mrrhn…” Yuuri grumbled, shifting to face Viktor, but not opening his eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you, too, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s hair. “Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont trick your loved ones into drinking decaf without telling them beforehand. as Yuuri said, it's _sacrilege_. caffeine is _sacred_.
> 
> Anyway, it's not mentioned but I had the delightful idea of Yuuri getting his B.S. in Dance and now he's working on his M.A. in Teaching Artistry. might play with that more in another fic/another au.


End file.
